I'm Yours
by BreeAshley
Summary: Sometimes the person you're with in the beginning is just a stepping stone to the person you're meant to be with at the end...


**A/N: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form...**

**The idea for this one/shot came to me while I was listening to I'm Yours by The Script and once I started typing I just couldn't stop...**

**I hope it's not too disappointing...**

* * *

**- I'm Yours -**

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours..._

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours..._

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went week and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours..._

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours..._

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours..._

_

* * *

_

**Present Day (2010)**

I made my way over to the chaise that was by the window, I had been restless in bed all night and the last thing I wanted was to wake Bella. I made myself comfortable and watched as she rolled over in her sleep, facing me.

Her silky brown hair was splayed out over my pillow and the burgundy sheet was draped over her lower half. I knew she was bare under that piece of linen and it was taking every ounce of strength I possessed for me not to wake her up just so I could have my way with her again.

I still couldn't believe how long it had taken for me to realise what had been in front of me for years. Bella was by far the most beautiful, kind hearted and considerate person I had ever met.

As I sat there watching her in the moonlight I remembered my best mate Peter telling me how he used to love watching his girlfriend Charlotte while she was sleeping and I thought he was some kind of weirdo but as I sit here watching Bella I'm thinking that maybe he was on to something.

"Jazz" she whispered in her sleep as she kicked her leg out from under the sheet.

'_God she's beautiful'_ I thought to myself, wondering why the hell I hadn't noticed back when we first became friends.

I remember the very first time that I met Bella as if it were yesterday but it was the events that happened in the few months prior that led me to Forks. It all started with a wedding.

My Aunt Esme met Carlisle when he was in Fort Worth for a medical conference back in 1999 and around 6 months later she packed up and her and my cousin Alice headed to Washington to move in with Carlisle and his son Edward.

Carlisle and Aunt Esme married a year later and it was when we travelled up to Forks for the wedding that I met the girl who would change life, as I knew it, Maria.

Maria was a friend of a friend who had somehow ended up in attendance at the wedding and the moment I laid eyes on her I was done for.

Maria was of Mexican descent, she had gorgeous olive skin, green eyes, dark brown almost black hair and a body that was every teenage boys wet dream.

We danced at the wedding and before she left with her parents she gave me her cell phone number. I called her that very same night and we arranged to meet up before I left to go back to Texas.

For the remainder of the week I spent every spare moment I had with Maria. I wanted to know everything about her and in return I told her everything there was to know about me. The day before we were due to fly back down south Maria and I spent hours down at First Beach in La Push and it was then that we shared our very first kiss, after that I knew that I was in love.

When I went back to Texas we kept in touch with each other via texts and nightly phone calls but even though we were in constant contact with each other I was miserable, so when my parents announced that we were moving to Washington so that my mother could be closer to her sister and that I would be enrolling for my senior year at Forks High School I was ecstatic.

* * *

**2001**

September 2nd, the first day of my senior year.

I had been living in Forks for the past 3 months and thanks to Alice and Edward I already had a small group of friends as well as a smokin' hot girlfriend, for the new kid in town I was doing pretty damn good.

About a week after school had started I was sitting in the parking lot waiting for Maria to arrive, I had offered to pick her up but she said she had a surprise for everyone and wanted to drive herself.

When she finally pulled into the parking lot I noticed that she wasn't alone, there was another girl in the car with her.

"Jazz" she called out as she made her way over to where I was waiting, dragging the poor mystery girl along behind her.

"Morning sugar" I said as I pulled her in for a good morning kiss.

Our kiss must have lasted a little longer than I had intended because I heard the mystery girl from the car clear her throat awkwardly.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later Jazz" Maria purred as she pulled away from me.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, trying not to sound too pathetic.

She just shook her head at me and sighed before turning back and pulling the mystery girl up beside her.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my cousin Bella. Bella, this is my Jasper," she said with a smile.

'I've heard a lot about you Jasper, it's nice to finally meet you" Bella said as she held her hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said as I took her hand and shook it.

Bella had long wavy brown hair, a small heart shaped face, big brown eyes and where Maria had curves in all the right places, Bella was slightly less curvy.

"Well we had better go and get your schedule Bella" Maria said before leaning up and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then" I said as they made their way toward the front office.

Over the next few weeks I was surprised by how close Bella and myself became, we liked a lot of the same things and had a lot of the same interests it was as if we had known each other for years.

Due to the fact that Bella absolutely detested anything that involved shopping, when Maria would go to Port Angeles on shopping trips with Alice and her friends I would usually spend my time hanging out at her house watching movies and eating junk food.

"So what are your plans for college next year Jasper" Bella asked one day while we were hanging out.

I hadn't really given much thought to college to tell you the truth but I knew that I wanted to stay close to Maria so that we would still be able to spend as much time together as possible.

"I'm thinking SU, I want to stay close to Maria," I answered, sounding like the lovesick moron that I was.

"You really love her don't you" she said as she got up to put the next DVD in.

"I can't even put into words how much I love your cousin" I replied with a goofy grin on my face.

"She's a lucky girl, I hope there's a Jasper out there for me somewhere" she said with a sigh.

"You're an awesome girl Bella and any guy would be crazy not to see that" I said as she sat back down on the couch and pressed play on the remote control.

* * *

**2002-2005**

After I graduated high school I ended up at SU studying History. I had always had a big interest in all aspects of history put particularly in the Civil War era; it was because of this that when Maria and Bella came down to visit one weekend Bella had christened me with the nickname 'Soldier'.

Even though I was busy with studying at college I always found time to spend with Maria and as far as I could tell our relationship was rock solid. I would drive home whenever I had free time and she would often come and spend her weekends with me at the apartment I shared with my friend Peter whom I had met in class at the beginning of the year.

When the girls graduated in 2003 I knew that Bella was headed to New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth and from what we had discussed I was under the impression that Maria would be attending SU with me, I mean she was the reason I stayed in Washington in the first place.

I was home in Forks for the weekend when Maria dropped the bombshell on me.

"Guess what baby" she said, barely able to sit still.

"I suck at guessing just tell me" I joked.

"I got accepted to Colorado State" she practically squealed, whilst waving around her acceptance letter.

"But I thought you were going to come to SU with me" I asked, sounding like I'd just been kicked in the gut.

"Jazz baby, it's Colorado State," she said as she perched herself on my lap.

"But it's just so far away, we'll never see each other" I sulked, burying my head in her neck.

"Everything will be fine Jazzy I promise we will see each other every chance we get" she told me as she planted her lips on mine silencing any further protests I had.

* * *

**2006**

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing on the bedside table and then unfortunately I registered the not so pleasant noises coming from my roommate Peter's bedroom clearly letting me know that his girlfriend Charlotte had finally arrived from New York.

"Hello" I answered the phone, still half asleep.

"Hey Soldier, did I wake you" Bella chuckled over the phone.

"You know you did now what's up and it had better be important," I said as I glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

"Well grumpy I was going to tell you to look out your window but I think I'll just hang up now" she answered sounding annoyed.

"Why on earth would I want to look outside for?" I asked, trying to get my brain to wake up and function properly.

"Maybe because I haven't seen you in like a year and I'm standing out here in the dark on my own," she almost growled at me.

Holy Shit! Bella was here in Seattle, outside my apartment.

"Shit, give me a sec and I'll be right out" I said before hanging up and throwing on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do you always hang up on girls like that?" she laughed as I opened the front door and stepped outside.

"What the hell are you doing here at three in the morning," I laughed as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm on my way home for a visit and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing," she said quietly.

Bella's whole demeanour changed as she spoke and I instantly knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk," she suggested.

"You really don't want to go in there, my roommates girlfriend just got here from New York and they're at it like rabbits" I chuckled.

"Okay, definitely don't want to go inside" she smiled.

"How about we take a walk around the block then" I suggested.

"I guess we could do that," she answered as she started walking.

We walked for the first few minutes in complete and utter silence, the only sound being our shoes on the pavement.

"So how are you holding up, I know the break up must have been hard on you?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," I answered simply.

Maria and I had broken up a little over a month ago when I went to visit her in Colorado. It had been the first time we'd seen each other in almost six months and when I had gotten there I didn't even get a hug all I got was her telling me that we needed to talk.

She told me straight up that she felt we had been drifting apart over the past few months and more importantly she told me she had met somebody else and wanted to end things between us so that she could pursue a relationship with him.

When she told me that I could have sworn that I actually felt my heart shatter in to pieces. The only girl I had ever loved was standing in front of me, telling me that we were over and the worst part was that it didn't even seem like she was upset about it.

I immediately went into accusation mode and accused her of cheating on me but she swore black and blue that I was the only person she had ever been with and that she hadn't even so much as kissed the guy while we were still together.

I didn't stick around after she told me it was over, I got in my car and drove straight back to Seattle without stopping.

"Have you spoken to Maria at all?" Bella questioned me.

"No and I have no intention of doing so at this stage" I said, grinding my teeth together.

"Are you planning on going back to Forks over summer break" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

She had a terrible habit of doing that when she was nervous about something.

"Why are you so nervous Bella?" I asked as I came to a standstill.

We had circled the block and were standing back out the front of my apartment.

"I need to tell you something and I'm scared" she answered as she looked me in the eyes.

I was really starting to worry; I had never seen Bella so worried in the time I had known her.

"You can tell me anything Bella," I told her in a soothing voice.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jasper, Maria's pregnant" she breathed out.

It took me a few seconds to register what she had actually said and to say that I was surprised was one hell of an understatement.

"She didn't waste anytime did she" I spat out angrily.

I looked back at Bella who was still biting on her lower lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"What aren't you telling me Bella" I managed to growl out.

She shook her head as her eyes started to fill with unshed tears cementing the fact that whatever was coming next was bad.

"How far along is she Bella" I finally managed to ask.

"She's three months," Bella whispered, almost inaudibly.

Maria had flat out lied to my to my face, the woman I had been in love with since the first time I met her had stood in front of me and swore that she hadn't been with anyone while we were still together.

I tried to hold it together but I was so angry and unfortunately Bella was the only person there for me to take it out on.

"How long have you fucking known about this? I thought you were supposed to be my friend! What, you didn't think that this was something I should have been aware of" I yelled at Bella.

"I only found out a few days ago, I swear. It's the reason I drove over 2,500 miles to see you," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you, she's your fucking family how could you not know" I spat.

"I would never lie to you Jasper," she said pleadingly.

I had too much going on in my head at the moment; I just wanted to be alone.

"You should leave Bella," I said before walking inside and closing the door behind me.

As I stood with my back against the front door I heard Bella breakdown crying but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was positively heartbroken and at this point in time I didn't want to be near anything that reminded me of Maria.

He could hear Bella outside trying to calm herself down enough so that she would be able to drive and before she got in her car and left he heard her mumble three words.

"I'm sorry Soldier"

* * *

**2007**

I fucking hate Christmas, I just don't get why the entire family has to get together on this one stinking day and act like they give a shit about each other.

I was currently staying in Forks with my family over Christmas. The only reason I was even back in this shithole of a town was because my mother had cried when I told her I wasn't coming home for the holidays.

She eventually guilt tripped me into it and I figured hey, Christmas can't be any worse than your girlfriend cheating on you and getting herself knocked up.

When I finally arrived the shit really did hit the fan. It would seem that my mother forgot to include one small detail about what exactly would be happening on the evening on 26th.

'_I can't believe I am fucking going through with this'_ I thought to myself as our car approached Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house.

The annual post Christmas party at Casa Cullen, the post Christmas party to which almost everyone in the town of Forks was invited.

As soon as we were inside I said my hellos to Carlisle and Aunt Esme as well as Edward and my cousin Alice who I'd been told had gotten engaged over thanksgiving and were currently planning their wedding.

About an hour after we arrived she walked through the door. She was still stunning, even if she was balancing a baby on her hip. I had suspected that she would be here tonight but what I hadn't expected to see was the tall Native American man who walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head before taking the child into his own arms.

I made a beeline for the bar that had been set up in the dining room and began to drink myself into a stupor. I knew that I would eventually come face to face with Maria but when the time itself actually came I was more than a little intoxicated.

"Jasper, it's so good to see you" came Marias voice from beside me.

"I wish I could say the same," I slurred.

"Don't be like that Jazz," she said sweetly.

What was she trying to do; she was acting as though I had no reason to be upset with her.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me how to act?" I said a little too loudly.

Our little confrontation had captured the attention of some of the other party guests and it only took a second for someone to come and step in. The person who stepped in however only added fuel to the fire.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Mr. Native American as he protectively wrapped his arm around Maria.

"No sweetie, everything fine" Maria answered be fore I had a chance to speak, looking up at him with a smile.

Everything's fine? Where the hell did she get off?

"Like hell is everything fine! Everything is not fine," I said as I stumbled, slightly knocking Maria.

"Back off man, you hurt my wife and I'll hurt your face" Mr. Native American threatened.

I was pissed off now. How could he even think I would hurt her, who did he think he was and that's when what he had just said registered in my alcohol hazed mind.

"Your wife" I breathed.

"Yeah, my wife so back the fuck off" he growled at me.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, hurting people is her department" I spat at him.

Everything happened rather quickly after that was said, I saw him pull his fist back but before he could bring it forward again someone put his or her hand on his arm.

"Back off Jake, you don't understand" came Bella's voice from somewhere to the left of me.

"I don't care if I understand, the guys a jerk" the guy whom I now knew was named Jake spat at her.

Bella was only trying to defuse the situation and even though I hadn't been speaking to Bella lately I didn't like the way he was speaking to her.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way" I slurred as I stumbled again.

This time when I lost my footing Bella was there to help my stand up.

"Come on lets get you home" Bella said as she helped me walk away from the crowd that had gathered and out the front entrance.

"I should tell my parents I'm leaving," I said, suddenly remembering that I had actually arrived with them.

"They saw what went down, they know you're alright" she assured me.

Once in Bella's car it was only a short drive to my parents house and to tell you the truth I didn't remember most of it.

"Alright we're here, lets get you inside" Bella said as she dragged my drunk sorry arse out of the car.

It took about ten minutes for us to actually locate my house keys and make it down the hall and into my room, once there I fell onto my back on the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me Bella?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you" she shot back as she took my shoes off and pulled the covers over me.

"Because I was an asshole to you," I answered honestly, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"I don't have time for this Jasper, I'm tired, I want to go to bed but unlike you I have to drive 20 miles" she huffed out.

As she went to walk away from me I managed to find some amount of strength and grabbed her wrist so she would stop.

"Just crash here and drive home in the morning," I told her.

She seemed to think it over for a few minutes before deciding.

"Fine, but if you hog the covers I'll shave your eyebrows off while you sleep" she said sounding entirely serious.

"I'll try my best" I chuckled as she kicked her shoes off and got in bed beside me.

It was strange to be sharing a bed with someone, I hadn't done it since Maria and I had been together. Strangely though I found something comforting about it.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said softly as I turned on my side to face her.

"For what" she asked.

Was she serious? Did she really not think that how I had treated her was wrong.

"For not speaking to you all this time," I answered.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago" she said quietly as she turned to face away from me.

"You're too good to me," I said sincerely.

"I'm tired Jasper, go to sleep" she sighed.

"Goodnight Bella and thank you" I sighed as I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

"Sweet dreams Soldier" I heard Bella whisper before I was engulfed in darkness.

The next morning when I woke up I had a splitting headache and I was surprised to find that during the night Bella and I had managed to wrap ourselves around each other rather intimately.

She was laying half on top of me with her right arm thrown tightly over my chest, her right leg wedged between my thighs and her face buried in the crook of my neck whilst I had my right arm wrapped around her torso and my left resting just above her arse cheek.

Bella's breathing was still slow and even so I knew she was still sleeping and after what I had put her through last night I didn't want to chance moving her in case she woke up so I just lay there.

I lay there for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, I could feel her warm breath on my neck and I could smell strawberries in her hair, she was pressed up so close to me and her body was so warm.

"Hmmmm" she sighed in her sleep, moving her right leg so that it was now thrown over both of my legs.

Unfortunately for me when she moved her leg she managed to accidently slide it over my crutch and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my mouth. I felt her tense up for a second before she launched herself entirely off the bed and me.

"Fuck" she said as she scrambled to put her shoes on.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat up.

"Nothing I just really need to get home," she mumbled as she grabbed her keys.

"Bella I want things to go back to how they used to be, I miss having you as a friend" I told her honestly.

She looked up at me with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Me too" she told me.

"So I can start calling you again," I asked hopefully.

"I'd like that" she said, her smile growing.

I got up from the bed and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Give me a hug then" I chuckled, my arms held wide open.

She hesitated and bit her lip for a moment before stepping into my embrace and wrapping her arms around my torso, as we stood locked in our embrace I couldn't help but wonder what it was that I was suddenly feeling deep down in the very pit of my stomach.

* * *

**2008**

So since the events of last year I have moved back to Forks and taken a part time job at the high school teaching history, it's not a bad position and the kids are nice. The only downfall to this is that I am now residing in the same town as Maria and her husband Jake.

I'm lucky enough to only cross paths with them every once in a while, usually it's Maria at the grocery store and I just keep walking. Jake works as a mechanic at the local repair shop so when I have car troubles I tend to take my business over to Port Angeles.

Bella has been great in helping me get over my Maria and Jake issues, we talk on the phone almost every night and when I've had a shitty day she's always willing to listen to me rattle on with crap.

"So when are you coming back to Forks Miss Swan?" I questioned her when we were on the phone one night.

"Next week sometime, why are you missing me?" she giggled.

"Maybe just a little" I kidded back.

"How long will you be back for I have some friends coming in three weeks and I want you to meet them?" I told her.

"Who would want to visit you?" she said sounding mock disgusted.

"Ha-ha, very funny. It's actually my best mate Peter and his girlfriend," I told her.

"Ewwww you mean the Peter that stopped me from coming into your place that night because of all his humping" she asked.

"I completely forgot about that, but yes that Peter" I laughed.

"I guess I could hang around and meet them," she told me.

"Great, let me know when you're free so we can catch up" I told her before we hung up.

Next week rolled around quickly and now Bella was on her way over for dinner and a few drinks. She wanted to tell me all about this new book she was writing, some young adult vampire book.

She finally arrived at around six and after we ate dinner and settled on the lounge with a beer she proceeded to tell me about her latest project.

"So then she tells him that she knows he's a vampire but she doesn't care and all she wants is to be with him," Bella was telling me when I heard the house phone ring.

"Hold that thought Bella, I'll be right back," I said as I got up and went into the kitchen to see was calling.

"Hello" I answered.

There was no answer only sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Hello, who is this" I tried again.

"J-J-Jasper" the woman on the other end asked between sobs.

"Speaking, is that you Rose" I asked getting more worried by the second hearing Peters sister sounding so upset.

"Y-Yes. Jasper there's been a-an accident" she stuttered out and my heart jumped up into my throat.

"What's happened? Is it Peter?" I asked hurriedly.

"T-They're d-d-dead Jasper" she sobbed out before breaking down entirely.

"Hello, hello Rose are you there" I cried frantically into the phone.

"Jasper, it's Emmett" I heard the gruff voice of Rose's husband through the phone.

"Em w-what happened" I asked, holding back my tears.

"It was a drunk driver, they were both killed instantly," he answered sadly.

"What about the other driver" I asked, feeling my anger build up.

"Dead too" Emmett answered.

"Good" I spat, hearing Rose crying through the phone.

"I-I'll let you go take care of your wife," I told Emmett as my tears became almost impossible to hold back.

"I'll keep you posted" Emmett sighed before hanging up.

I stood there in the doorway unable to move.

"Jasper what's wrong" Bella asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen and noticed the unshed tears in my eyes.

"They're dead, they're both fucking dead" I choked out as my knees went weak and I fell to the kitchen floor.

"Who Jasper, who" Bella asked as she rushed over to where I was on the floor.

"Peter and Char, they're dead," I cried, not believing the words coming out of my own mouth.

"Oh Jazz" Bella breathed out as she positioned herself behind me so that I was sitting between her legs with my back against her chest.

We sat like that for hours and while I cried slowly ran her fingers through my hair until finally I seemed to have no tears left and fell asleep.

"How long was I asleep" I asked when I finally woke up.

"Not long, an hour or two" she answered.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said, my voice sounding croaky.

"What on earth are you apologising for" she asked.

"Falling asleep on you because I was exhausted from crying like a girl" I said, running my hand through my messy hair.

"Don't ever apologise for having feelings," she told me as I turned to face her.

"I'm supposed to be strong," I said, mostly to myself.

"Hey, you're still a soldier in my eyes" she said with a small smile as she tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I wasn't sure if I should do what I was about to do but I did it anyway. I slowly leaned forward and softly pressed my lips against hers for no more than a few brief moments before pulling away.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I told her honestly before standing up and helping her off the floor.

"I'm going to go have a shower and change, did you want to crash here or are you heading home," I asked her, hoping she would stay.

"I should probably get going I haven't seen Charlie yet. If you need me to stay though I'm sure he would understand" she answered.

"I'll be fine Bella you should spend some time with your dad" I told her not wanting her to miss out on spending time with her family.

"Okay but I'll be back tomorrow," she told be before grabbing her keys and walking out of the house.

Bella came back the next morning, and every morning after that. She even came to Seattle with me for the funeral services and then when we were driving back to Forks she told me that she had decided that while she was working on her book she would be staying in town and for some reason, just knowing that she would be close by made me feel relieved.

* * *

**2009**

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I looked like a complete idiot but of course me being the sucker that I am I had let Bella throw me a costume party for my birthday and now I was dressed as a 1920's gangster while she pranced around the party dressed like a naughty schoolgirl.

I didn't even remember half of the people who were here but Bella assured me that we went to school with the majority of them and who was I to argue with her.

"You weren't in there sulking were you" she asked as I made my way back into the kitchen.

"Me, never" I answered, pretending to be hurt at the suggestion.

She just looked at me and smirked.

"Good, well I only came out here for more vodka" she said as she turned around, stood on her tiptoes and reached into the kitchen cabinet.

Holy Fuck! Does she have any idea of what she is doing to me? The tiny, little piece of scrap she is wearing as a skirt hiked up when she reached for the vodka and now I could see a glimpse of lacy red material peeking out me from under her skirt.

"Let me get that" I told her as I managed to drag my eyes away from her arse.

"Always the gentleman" she says, kissing me on the cheek and skipping back in to the lounge room.

Over the last year spent with Bella my feelings toward her have changed considerably. When I look at her now I don't see the same girl from high school instead I see a beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman who I want to throw over my shoulder, take into my bedroom and ravish. If only she felt the same way.

I made my way into the dining room and found a girl dressed as an angel who looked vaguely familiar from high school and struck up a conversation with her.

"You went to Forks High" I asked her.

"Yeah I was in the year below you with Bella" she answered

"Lauren" I question.

"You remember," she giggled.

The only reason I remembered was because she used to hang around with Maria.

"Of course" I tell her.

I managed to waste an hour and a shitload of brain cells talking Lauren and she was to vain to even notice that the whole time I had been in her company I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off of Bella for more than a few minutes.

Anyone would think that this was her house and her party; she is quite the hostess and seems to have made time to chat with everybody who showed up.

Around two in the morning there were only a few people remaining, including Lauren, who it has become apparent, is dressed in the wrong costume she was anything but an angel.

"So Jasper, we should get together again," she says sounding way too into the idea.

"I'm not really looking to date at the moment," I told her honestly, not wanting her to get her hopes up.

"Who said anything about dating" she said with a cheap smile and a wink before slipping a piece of paper into my hand and heading out the door.

I noticed that Bella had seen what had just gone down but quickly turned back to the guests that she was seeing out, I decided to quickly get changed before coming back out to start on the cleaning.

I changed into a wife beater and a pair of sweats before heading back out into the other room. Bella was already busy collecting empty bottle and red plastic cups.

"You've done plenty, let me clean up" I told her as I walked up behind her.

"I don't mind," she said turning around to face me.

She looked me up and down, I figured she was just seeing if I had changed out of my costume entirely but she continued to let her eyes roam freely before lifting her eyes to meet my gaze.

"So you seemed to be enjoying yourself tonight" she said, sounding a little sad.

"Yeah the party was great," I told her.

"Where'd your angel go, I thought she was going to just tear your clothes off in front of everyone with the way she was staring at you" she almost growled out.

"How was she looking at me, I didn't notice," I said, even though I had it had been hard not to.

"I don't know she was looking at you like you were a piece of meat" she snapped at me.

"Oh, so she was looking at me like you were a minute ago" I said with a smirk.

"I-I-I" she stuttered, unable to spit out what she wanted to say and her cheeks turning pink.

"I like it when you blush" I told her as I softly brushed my finger over her cheek.

"You do," she breathed out.

"She may have been dressed like an angel darlin' but you're the only angel in my life," I said, before pressing my lips against hers.

The second our lips made contact it was like something exploded inside of me and I wanted more and judging by the way Bella threw her arms around my neck and crushed herself against me I would say the feeling was very mutual.

I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip and I wasted no time in opening myself up to her. She tasted better than any candy I had ever tasted and I knew that there was no possible way I would ever get tired of kissing her.

The way she crushed up against me was causing me to lose my balance and I didn't want to fall forward and hurt her so I grabbed her just under her arse an hoisted her up without breaking our kiss.

Her long legs wrapped tight around my waist and her hands found their way into my hair while I moved one of my hands to tangle in her hair at the nape of her neck and the other one continued to hold her to me.

Eventually I needed to pull away for air and when I did Bella moved her mouth to the hollow of my throat and started nipping and sucking and driving me fucking nuts in doing so.

"Jasper" she breathed out between kisses.

"Mmmmm" I moaned, enjoying the feel of her warm mouth on my skin.

"Go and sit on the couch," she whispered as she licked up towards my ear.

I didn't need to be told twice. I tightened my grip on her to make sure there was no chance she would fall and I sat my arse down on that couch like I was told to.

Her mouth had made its way to my ear now and she sucked my earlobe into her mouth, giving it a nibble when she released it. I pulled her mouth back to mine, needing to taste her again. As I deepened the kiss I felt her start to slowly rock back and forth in my lap and I moaned into her mouth as my hands moved to grip her hips.

I was already hard as a rock just from kissing her but having her straddling me in that tiny fucking skirt while she rocked back and forth was absolute fucking torture, slow and painful torture.

I slowly slid my right hand from her hip down to her bare thigh and inched my way up toward the lacy red underwear I knew she was wearing.

I palmed her lace covered sex and felt how wet she already was before running my index finger roughly over her from bottom to top and pressing my thumb to her clit.

"Fuck" she groaned as she pulled her mouth away from mine and looked me in the eyes as I continued to rub her through her panties.

"Touch me Jasper," she breathed as she lifted herself a little, giving me better access to where she wanted me.

I slowly slid my hand into her panties, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Wait" she said and my hand froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She simply shook her head before moving her hands to the bottom of my wife beater and tugging on it, I lifted my arms up and she pulled it off my body before tossing it on the floor behind her.

"That's better" she said as she took my right hand in hers and moved it back down to where it had been.

She smiled shyly at me and I leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips before slipping my hand back inside of her panties. I let my fingers run over her slick folds softly, trying not to chuckle at the look of frustration that crossed her face when I didn't do what she so desperately wanted.

"Jasper, don't te…" I didn't let her finish her sentence; instead I thrust two fingers deep inside her core.

"Fuck" she cried before her mouth fell open in pleasure.

She was so unbelievably tight and hot as I thrust my fingers in and out of her, twisting and curling along the way. I circled her clit with my thumb, pressing down every now and then.

As I pumped my fingers in her pussy she moaned and whimpered with her eyes closed. I could tell that she was getting close when she dug her fingernails into the skin of my shoulders and started pushing back down on my hand as I thrust my fingers inside her.

"So… Close" she whimpered out, biting that bottom lip of hers.

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off her the whole time I had my fingers buried in her pussy and I definitely wasn't going to be looking away now.

"I want to feel you squeeze my fingers when you cum" I groaned out as I thrust my fingers faster and pressed my thumb down on her clit.

I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and I started curling them up toward her bellybutton, hitting that soft spot.

"Fuck, I'm… going to" she panted as she rode my hand even harder than before.

"Open your eyes Bella, watch me watch you," I said as I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers like a vice grip.

"Shiiiiiiiit" she cried out as her eyes flew open and locked with mine as she exploded all over my fingers and dripped down my hand.

I kept my hand still whilst she rode out the remains of her orgasm and slowly removed my fingers when her breathing was once again somewhat normal. I couldn't help but wonder what her juices would taste like, considering her mouth tasted better than candy.

I was powerless to stop myself as I bought my hand up to my mouth. Bella watched me with wide eyes as I took one of my fingers and stuck it in my mouth, closing my lips around it before pulling it back out and moaning.

She tasted fucking incredible.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you judge for yourself?" I answered, holding out the other finger that was covered in her essence.

She hesitated and I was ready to kick myself for even suggesting it but then she surprised me by leaning forward, opening her mouth and then closing it around my finger. When she moved her mouth away from my finger, she sucked hard and ran her tongue along my fingertip. I was utterly speechless.

"Hmmmm not too bad" she said as she licked her lips.

"Not too bad? Tell me something you've had that's better," I challenged her.

"Nothing so far, but I haven't tasted you yet" she answered with a smirk as she moved back off of my lap and slipped down between my legs.

"I want you in my mouth so these have to go" she said as she tugged at my sweatpants, I lifted my hips so she could pull them down.

"Demanding aren't we" I said with a smirk as she tossed my pants somewhere in the room.

"Very and I see you're already standing at attention soldier" she said with a wink as she wrapped her warm hand around my cock and gave me a few quick pumps before lowering her head and teasing me with her tongue.

She ran her stiff tongue along the underside of my shaft before circling the head and tasting the pre cum that had already collected there.

"Fuck baby, please don't tease," I groaned, instantly regretting my choice in teasing her before.

But unlike me she wasn't a tease and she opened her mouth and took every single inch of me without complaint.

"Sweet Jesus" I cried as she softly grazed her teeth along the length of me.

My hands found purchase in her hair and I was pleasantly surprised to find that she needed no guidance whatsoever; everything she did was fucking perfect.

As she continued bobbing her head and taking all of me in her mouth she brought her hand up and gently played with my boys. She rolled them in her hand; gently tugging on them and it was fucking fantastic.

"I'm close baby," I groaned as she started moving her mouth faster.

My balls felt like they were about to explode and when I thought things couldn't get any better she moved her lips to the head of my cock and slipped her tongue in my slit; I was done for.

"Fuck… I'm… Bella Fuck," I roared as my hands tightened in her hair and I shot my hot seed down her waiting throat.

She didn't even flinch when I released in her mouth, she swallowed every drop and then cleaned me with her tongue making sure she didn't miss a drop.

When I was finally able to open my eyes again I looked down to see her watching me with a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you grinning like the Cheshire cat?" I asked with a lazy grin on my face.

"I definitely found something that tastes better than me," she laughed.

"I beg to differ," I argued.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then, but seriously I'm pretty sure I could live on your jizz," she said with cheeky grin and I had never wanted anyone more than I did her at that very moment.

I pulled her up so that she was standing in front of me before leaning back on the couch. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Strip" I commanded.

She slowly removed the tie from around her neck, followed by the white blouse she had on, she chose to leave the red lacy bra and instead reached under her school skirt and removed her panties, tossing them to the floor.

The Mary Jane platform shoes were kicked of next, and then she slowly slid her bra straps down her arms before reaching around and undoing the clasp. The red bra slid down before falling on the floor at her feet.

I was hard as a fucking metal rod now and she was standing in front of me in nothing but a school skirt and white knee high socks. My hand found it's way to my erection and I slowly started stroking myself. Her eyes watched as my hand slid up and down my cock and she licked her lips as my strokes sped up.

"Who told you to stop undressing?" I groaned out huskily.

She brought her eyes to my face and gave me a cheeky smile as she used her right foot to push down her left sock, which she then toed off. I expected her to do the same with the other but instead she turned around with her back facing me.

I stopped stroking myself and wondered what the fuck she was doing but then she looked back at me over her shoulder and winked before bending at the waist and slowly removing her remaining sock, giving me the most unbelievable view of her fucking pussy.

"Fuck" I whispered and then before I knew what I was doing I was behind her.

She stood up, having successfully removed her other sock and turned her head to look at me.

"What now" she asked.

I didn't answer her instead I pushed her over toward the desk that was against the wall and undid the zipper on the back of her skirt.

"You've been a very naughty girl Miss Swan, I'm afraid you need to be punished" I growled in the voice I used with my students, earning a sexy moan from her.

"What kind of punishment sir" she answered in an innocent voice as I cupped her breasts in my hands.

She wasn't planning on playing fair and before I could answer her she bent forward over the table causing my erection to slip between her moist folds and I couldn't help the throaty groan I let out.

"I don't want to play games Jazz, please just fuck me," she practically begged.

"What did you call me?" I asked realising she had called me by the name Maria used to call me.

"Sorry forget I said it," she whimpered as I moved his cock between her lower lips.

"Say it again" I breathed in her ear.

"Jazz" she whispered as I squeezed her breasts before letting them go and moving his hands to her hips.

"Are you sure this is what you want" I asked as I lined myself up at her entrance, slipping in just a little.

"I want you," she answered.

"You have me," I told her as I slowly slid further into her.

"What do you mean?" she said with a moan.

"I'm yours," I said as I slid in a few inches deeper, my grip on her hips tightening.

"What are you saying?" she almost whispered, turning her face back toward me.

"I'm in love with you," I said, looking her in the eyes as I buried myself inside of her.

She let out something that was a cross between a moan and a gasp and I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek.

"Shit baby did I hurt you" I panicked as I slowly started pulling out of her.

"NO! Don't stop, please don't stop," she cried out reaching back for my hip and pulling me into her.

"Shit" I hissed as I bottomed out.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's up with the tears" I told her as I brushed her hair over her right shoulder.

"Say it again," she whispered almost to soft to hear.

"I'm in love with you," I repeated as I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I've been wanting to hear you say that for eight years" she said through her tears.

Eight years, she had been in love with me for eight years and I was absolutely oblivious to the fact.

"The whole time" I asked.

"Since the first time I saw you in the parking lot at school, when you shook my hand" she told me.

"How come you never said anything all this time" I asked her.

"You weren't mine to love," she said.

"What about after Maria and I broke up," I asked.

"I don't want to talk about this now I just want to be with you," she said as she ground back into me.

"Shit, fuck… U-huh" I answered unintelligently.

I pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in hard, which caused the desk to bang against the wall but at this point I couldn't care less about the furniture or the walls all I cared about was the woman in front of me.

I continued to thrust into her hard and fast, moving the hand that wasn't holding her hip down to play with her clit.

"Jazz… harder" she cried out and I did as she asked.

Thrusting in and out of her with wild abandon and pinching her clit between my fingers I felt her walls start to clamp down around me.

"That's it baby, let go," I groaned in her ear as I drove my cock into her as deep as I possibly could causing her to scream like a banshee.

"Fuuuuuuuck" she cried out as she creamed all over my cock.

I stilled myself inside of her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm and enjoying the feeling of her walls clamping around my cock.

"Wow" she said as she took a deep breath in.

"Yeah and I'm not even done yet" I said, thrusting a little.

"Don't let me stop you," she giggled.

"You're not finished either" I chuckled as I pulled completely out of her, turning her to face me.

"Hey" she said looking up at me with a pout.

I didn't even speak as I pulled her by the hand back over to the couch and sat down leaving her standing naked in front of me.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," I spluttered out unexpectedly.

She turned bright pink and I was pleasantly surprised to see that her blush covered her chest too. I didn't speak then, I just held out my hand to her and she straddled me on the couch hovering over my cock.

"I love you Jazz," she whispered as she sank down on me slowly.

This time we took things slowly, never looking away from each other. The only noise in the room was the sound of our heavy breathing as she rode me. I pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her and I wrapped my arms around her middle holding her close to my body as I thrust up into her.

I know now was probably not the best time for it to pop into my head but I thought about Maria and even though we'd had sex it didn't come anywhere near what I was now experiencing with Bella and I found myself wondering what life would have been like if I had met Bella instead of Maria.

Bella leaned back as far as she could whilst keeping a firm hold on my shoulders and started riding me just a little faster the new angle throwing me over the edge.

"I'm close baby," I groaned as I grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her down on me feeling my balls start to tighten.

Bella surprised me then by removing one of her hands from my shoulder and licking her fingers before bringing them down to her clit and stimulating herself while she rode me.

Shit! That was so hot, watching her touch herself like that and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I started thrusting up in to her that rougher and harder then as she came down on me one last time she ground her pelvis into mine and I held her down on me tightly as I lost it.

"Bella… shiiiiiit" I groaned as I pulled her lips to mine, feeling myself swell and then explode inside of her as she moaned throatily into my mouth and I felt her walls contract around me a second time.

We kissed each other slowly and passionately as we came down from our highs; I ran my hands softly up and down her spine while she played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly, pulling back to look at me.

"Well I was thinking we could go to bed," I said with a laugh.

"Very funny, you know what I mean," she said as she playfully slapped me across the chest.

"As long as we're together I don't care what happens" I said honestly.

"I like the sound of that" she said, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Present Day (2010)**

"Jazz"

"Jazz"

"Soldier"

I realised that I had been so lost in my memories that I hadn't even noticed that Bella had woken up and was calling my name.

"Yeah baby" I said, finally answering her.

"You okay, you had me worried," she said looking genuinely concerned.

"I was just thinking about how we ended up here and how happy I am that you're mine," I told her as I moved back over to the bed and slipped in beside her.

"I was always yours Soldier, you just didn't know it yet" she whispered before placing a kiss on my chest right where my heart was.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that little piece of work...**

**Don't forget to let me know what you though by reviewing...**


End file.
